warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brook Where Small Fish Swim
Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) is a slender brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes in all the book descriptions, but amber in the pictures. History In the New Prophecy Series Moonrise :Brook is a prey-hunter, and a member of the Tribe of Rushing Water, and the younger sister to Talon of Swooping Eagle and Crag where Eagles Nest. She is from a younger litter than her brother, and when their mother was killed by Sharptooth, Brook was looked after by Talon. :She befriended Stormfur when he and his five friends came to the Tribe; they later both fell in love. However, when Brook was forced to betray him so he couldn't leave the Tribe, he didn't forgive her until after Sharptooth had been killed by his sister, Feathertail, who died along with Sharptooth. Dawn :In Dawn, Stormfur chose to leave RiverClan and join her Tribe, since he no longer had a reason to stay with the Clans now that rest of his family had passed on to StarClan except for Graystripe, who had went missing. Twilight :She appears in the final scene of Twilight with Stormfur in ThunderClan's camp at the conclusion of the badger battle. The reason they have come is unknown, though they claim it to be that they wanted to see if the Clans were settling in. Sunset :In Sunset, Brook and Stormfur stay with ThunderClan for a short time, only to leave for RiverClan. They intend to stay with Stormfur's former Clan and Brook plans to become a warrior. She, along with other cats, went on a patrol to find Berrykit. She had the idea to dig up the stick, to release the string. Brambleclaw, on a voyage around the lake appointed by Firestar, sees Brook accidentally chase a squirrel across the border to ShadowClan. Hawkfrost spots Brook and the three cats go back to RiverClan's camp. After a number of RiverClan cats claim that Brook shouldn't be in RiverClan because she can't follow the warrior code, nor does she know it, Hawkfrost tells Leopardstar that he would have liked for Brook to be run over by a monster that barely missed her. A moment later, Hawkfrost goads Stormfur into attacking him. Blackclaw and Mistyfoot pull the warriors apart, and Leopardstar reluctantly exiles Stormfur and Brook from RiverClan, saying that he has forgotten, just doesn't care for, or doesn't believe in the warrior code. They leave RiverClan, and the two are then taken back to ThunderClan by Brambleclaw. Firestar accepts their return, though he meets some disagreement from a few cats.(Mousefur called a clan meeting) In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In The Sight, Jaypaw said Brook's scent smelled like the mountain wind and the falling waterfalls, that her voice is slightly deep, and her accent is thick. Brook later gives Hollypaw advice when Hollypaw doubts her decision of becoming Leafpool's apprentice. When ShadowClan try to take territory from ThunderClan, she is in the battle. She also tells Lionpaw that eating fresh-kill slowly makes the energy last longer. Dark River :She, along with Daisy, congratulated Millie on keeping her kittypet name as her warrior name. Brook is part of the patrol that fights WindClan. She defeats Owlwhisker during the battle. Outcast :Her former Tribemates, Talon and Night, come to ThunderClan for help driving off the intruders. It is revealed that when Stormfur told the Tribe to attack, giving a show of strength, Jag was killed. Stoneteller banished them, and told them that they were dead to the Tribe. She decides to go help her Tribemates in the Mountains. She shows Hollypaw that sliding on the moss and ferns make prey not notice your pawsteps. Eclipse :Brook and Stormfur remain behind to be with the Tribe of Rushing Water, now that Stoneteller wishes for them to return. Stormfur was banished after he had accidentally caused the death of a fellow Tribe Cat, and Brook accompanies him into exile. After they help the Tribe get rid of the outsiders, Stoneteller welcomes them back. The two cats graciously take prey back to the Tribe when the Clan cats catch it for them. Erin Hunter chat :In the chat with Erin Hunter on the 16th of August, it was revealed that Stormfur and Brook are on the cover of Outcast. There is an error with the cover, because Brook is pictured with amber eyes instead of gray. Family Immediate: Brother: :Talon of Swooping Eagle: Living (As of Eclipse) Mate: :Stormfur: Living (As of Eclipse) Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters